The End of Time
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: AU: The Master is reborn and awaits the birth of his son the terror universally known as the Beast can the Doctor stop them both... This my version of the Dr. Who Christmas Speical 09


**The End of Time**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This Fanfiction contains original characters:**

**I do not own Doctor Who the BBC does:**

**Chapter One The End Begins:**

The Doctor said amazed "I thought Heavens Gate was crazy, but a group dedicated to the Master completely obscene Brigadier,"

The Brigadier said coldly "A recession Doctor can make people do crazy things,"

The helicopter landed outside a country cottage and the Doctor and the Brigadier went inside the cottage and saw an elderly man, in a brown woolly shirt with white hair with a scruffy beard. "Alistair, you brought the Doctor with you,"

The Doctor said surprised "You know Wilfred Mott?"

The Brigadier said happily "We got educated together at Sandhurst, we were stationed in Palestine, and I was his best man at his wedding to Anne but she died giving birth to Silvia,

Wilfred said cheerily "I'm the inside man here Mr. Smith working undercover for UNIT, I work for the pompous twat as a gardener to Britain's answer to Barrack Obama!"

Then Wilfred said concerned "Doctor you don't look so good?"

The ashen pale faced doctor said weakly "I've just got a bout of seasonal flu I'm a Doctor and I should know,"

The Doctor and the old men walked across the dark corridor and came into a large Gothic library where a large intimidating bald black man with brown eyes dressed in a mauve suit with a silver tie.

The man said proudly "What a fortuitous occasion to have one of the knights of the commonwealth Sir Alistair Stewart and the Doctor in our humble home,"

The bald man said loudly "Mr. Danes fetch these men some tea,"

A tall man dressed in black with brown hair came in with a hot silver pot of tea and together they drank the tea.

The Doctor said politely "What is your name sir?"

The bald man said solemnly "I beg your pardon Theta Sigma, I'm overwhelmed to be in the presence of a Time Lord like yourself,"

The door suddenly swung open and a blond haired woman with grey eyes entered the room she said sweetly "There is no more room at the inn for commoners to witness the resurrection of my husband and our newborn,"

She grinned and her eyes glowed scarlet she said darkly "The Beast is within me,"

She pulled out a gun and fired the Brigadier pressed a button on his cane and a thin smokescreen engulfed the room.

The Doctor said proudly "Clever stuff Brigadier,"

Coughing and spluttering the companions went into the corridor and the smoke faded.

The Brigadier said eagerly "UNIT fitted me up with a quick escape Mr. Jon Smith,"

Wilfred said shuddering "What did Lucy Saxon the former wife of that Mr. Saxon, who was Prime Minister meant by the Beast is within me Doctor?"

The Doctor said scared "It's not good news, at all not good at all,"

The Brigadier said calmly "We need to get back to stop the rebirth of the Master and the Beast,"

The companions went across the hall with the Doctor and entered a steel medical laboratory.

The bald black man entered the room from the sealed iron backdoor and said proudly "I Joshua Naismith, has now brought about the new day of the Age of Saxon!"

Joshua Naitsmith said "Let Project Lazarus begin, and witness the return of the Master as foretold in the Book of Saxon,"

Lucy Saxon reappeared in a red light and said opened her palm a bolt of red lightning shot from her hand.

The Brigadier flew in midair and became trapped in a booth and Lucy Saxon said eagerly "Turn on the machine Black Bishop,"

Joshua Naismith said happily "Yes my beautiful Red Queen,"

Joshua Naismith said in a booming voice "Start the Immortality Gate!"

The scientists within the room pressed buttons and a low metallic drone started, and the small secondary booth became hot and the Brigadier burnt and was now reduced to a flesh coloured puddle.

Lucy Saxon laughed harshly

The Doctor stared in horror speechless and enraged and said sternly "Wilfred can you get me a gun, so I can take care of that bitch!"

Wilfred said proudly "Here's the gun,"

Wilfred handed the Doctor a rifle from his pocket and the Doctor said angrily "Hello Lucy Lawless how are you lady!"

The Doctor said vilely "You are lawless Lucy and your about to be the law which is me!"

Lucy said sobbing "Doctor I'm sorry for what I did but don't let my baby die!"

Lucy fired red fire from her eyes and the flames shot directly at the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor fired the gun and a sing shuddering gunshot was heard and Lucy Saxon laid bleeding and dying.

The Doctor said tearfully "I'm so sorry really I am!"

The Doctor crutched himself in pain and said painfully "I'm in pain, this is the worst heartburn I've ever had,"

Wilfred said urgently "Is there anything you want me to Doctor?"

The Doctor said panicking "Don't do anything!"

The main glass booth filled with blue electricity and Mr. Naismith ordered "Mr. Danes get the ring!"

The butler that served the Doctor and his companion's tea ran out and got a wooden chest, and picked up a small silver ring and then put on a hazmat suit.

He placed the ring onto the metal pedestal and closed the door behind him.

The Doctor shrieked "The butler did it, he doomed us all how cliché!"

The butler Mr. Danes said blankly "I serve Saxon, I act upon his commandments in the Great Book of Saxon,"

A thin figure dressed in a grey suit with a blond beard, and a lined face with grey eyes appeared in the electricity.

The electricity faded, and the figure opened the door and silently walked out.

The figure pointed his finger at the dead body of Lucy Saxon that same electricity flew from the Masters fingertips.

Suddenly a hideous heartbeat sounded four thunderous beats.

Lucy awoke and said breathlessly "You gave me life Master,"

The Master said coolly "I'm just returning the favour without you my devoted wife we would not witness the End of Time,"

The Master knelt and kissed the expanding bump which contained the Masters unborn child.

The Master got up and said darkly "They are returning the Lost Children Doctor,"

The Doctor said nervously "Who are these children?"

The Master said coldly "These children are scarred from time they don't know who they are,"

The Doctor said bitterly "The Ood they are the children Master am I right,"

The Master said sadly "They are the unwanted offspring of the Time War they managed to escape Gallifrey,"

The Doctor exclaimed "The Time Lords are the Ood?"

The Master smiled

He said darkly "They where mutated sealed in Nursery TARDIS's the last children of the Time Lords went through the vortex and survive as pacifists on an icy uninhabited planet wanting to forget what they where,"

Wilfred said coldly "They need to know who they are the Ood or whatever they are!?"

The Doctor retorted "No they don't it's for the best!"

Wilfred said angrily "Doctor, it'll be good the Time Lords will return, and how would you cope living with a lie your entire life!"

The Doctor said grimly "The Time Lords are arrogant immortal beings who engineered pointless wars in time to show their supremacy.

The Doctor said fearfully

"They where corrupt from the start I lived a lie Wilfred I was one of the first of my kind, my people remember me as the Other I died for their survival and I realise now that there revival will cause chaos a return to darker times,"

The Master said darkly "Doctor, you fear the damp and dark you as the Lonely God decided to put us to death with the Time War, I hear the cries of the Lost Children and their parents they want vengeance!"

The Master said grimly "You know what I hear they want to repaid in your blood for their undue suffering and I'm going to give to them a nice clean death but not yet Doctor I like to see gods fall from grace,"

The Doctor said curiously "What are you planning Master?"

The Master said gleefully "Doctor, I'm the living conduit for the Matrix and that's why I was resurrected by the Time Lords Doctor during the Time War. I will supplant Time Lord DNA from the Matrix in my brain. The humans will die but be reborn as pure Time Lord, Earth will be Gallifrey and the Beast will be born and the universe will be perfect for the Time Lords to rule,"

"Master your insane!" the Doctor said laughing

The Master said angrily "In time Doctor I will be redeemed and remembered as the hero and you Doctor will be the villain,"

The Doctor got out a key and clicked it and the TARDIS materialised and the Doctor and Wilfred ran inside it

Wilfred said surprised "Is this the time-travelling police box our Donna talked about?"

The Doctor said cheerfully "It has not always been a Police Box Will it's been a Trojan Horse, A doorway, and a person, also a taxi in America, but I decided to stick to a police box adds a bit of characteristic charm to a time machine,"

Wilfred said scared "Where are we going now?"

The Doctor said in a low voice "I cannot stop the Master alone I need to call upon help,"

Wilfred said puzzled "Who are you going to get help from?"

The Doctor said proudly "The Shadow Proclamation the Universal protectorate of all sentient life,"

Wilfred said nervously "Your the Doctor you can do anything this is easy for you sir, you don't need reinforcements?"

The Doctor said sadly "I am dying Wilfred, the energy that was fired from Lucy Saxon's eyes whilst being under the control of the Beast has ruptured my second heart. I can only live say another month at an estimate in this body. Before I need to regenerate so in my weakened state both mentally and physically I need all the help I can get,"

Wilfred said concerned "I thought you where behaving and looked ill before you where hit by the Beast's power how come you can react badly to the blast before it happened,"

The Doctor said sadly "One of the drawbacks of being a Time Lord is that being a creature made of interspatial matter is that when you contract an illness in your future. It can be transferred chronologically into your past I've dealt with a broken heart for sometime now,"

The Doctor said tearfully "Wilfred I thought I got over the Time War and its unspeakable horrors I thought the war had ended but now I hear the drums like the Master the drums of war,"

Wilfred said consolingly "Doctor its natural to be afraid of the War Doctor it's only human,"

The Doctor shouted angrily "I'm not human!"

Wilfred said bravely "Go back to the Time War and sort out any unfinished business,"

The Doctor said darkly "Wilfred, leave it's too dangerous for anyone else to assist me in the TARDIS just go I don't want to loose another person,"

The TARDIS landed and Wilfred left the TARDIS leaving the Doctor alone in his fortress of solitude which was the TARDIS.


End file.
